


C.A.L.T.H.A.Z.A.R.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [1]
Category: Balthazar - Fandom, Calthazar - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Calthazar poem, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many name poems I've written and may upload here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.A.L.T.H.A.Z.A.R.

C is for Cheerful,  
These two Angels be.  
A is for Amazing,  
Smiling together see.  
L is for Lothario,  
Balthazar formerly was.  
T is for Tethered,  
To Castiel now, because.  
H is for Helpful,  
They will do their best.  
A is for Atonement,  
When put to the test.  
Z is for Zephyr,  
As their strong wings beat.  
A is for Abstract,  
Ways they find to greet.  
R is for Resting,  
They don’t often take a seat.

Castiel and Balthazar,  
Both back from the dead.  
One merely play acted,  
To the other’s dread.

But when push comes to shove,  
They will do what they must.  
It’s not just a command,   
For them, it’s a trust.


End file.
